watchdogsfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Watch Dogs
A Watch Dogs(stilizálva WATCH_DOGS) egy Chicagoban játszódó nyílt világú játék, melyet a Ubisoft fejleszt. A játékos egy hackert írányít, akinek neve Aiden Pearce. A játékos mindenkiről képes információt szerezni Aiden Profilerén keresztül. A játékosnak lehetősége nyílik áramkimaradást okozni vagy a közlekedési lámpákkal karambolt okozni.A játék megjelenését 2013. november 19-ére tették, de végül eltolták 2014 első felére( május 27-én Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 platformokra. A Wii U verziója csak 2014 júniusa után várható.) A játék Chicago kitalált változatában fog játszódni és Aiden Pearce, egy szürke kalapos hacker történetét követi nyomon, aki képes a város minden berendezését feltörni; kezében tartja a hatalmat, hogy irányítsa vagy elpusztítsa azokat. Bevezetés A Watch Dogs világának története A Watch Dogs története feltárja a technológia fejlődésének hatását a társadalmunkban; új fogalmat ad a számítógépes-hadviselésnek, ez adatok összefüggnek, emiatt egyre jobban elterjed, hogy kihallgassák azt aki éppen egy informatikai eszközt használ. A játékban szereplő Chicago egyike azoknak a városoknak, ahol elterjedt egy szuperszámítógép, a CtOS. Ebben mindenki mindenkivel és minden mindennel csatlakozva van. Szinte az egész várost; a bankokat, a biztonsági kamerákat, a közlekedési lámpákat, a kommunikációs csomópontokat és a polgárok adatait és tevékenységét irányítja és rögzíti. A Watch Dogs univerzum a 2003-as áramkimaradásra épül, amit elméletileg egy hacker okozott és eredményezte később a CtOS szükségességét. Igazság Egyjátékos módban a játékos egy ír-amerikai igazságosztót irányít, Aiden Pearce-t, akinek hatalmában áll, hogy a város különböző elektronikai eszközét meghackelje az Okostelefonjával egy Profiler nevű alkalmazással. Pearce-ből kamaszként mezei banditából egy brilliáns hacker lett; a hackelési és szociális tapasztalatait alvilági kapcsolatai csiszolták, miközben számos antiszociális és illegális tevékenységet követett el. Balszerencsésen, később ez azt okozta, hogy ismeretlen személyek utánamentek és családját nagy szerencsétlenség érte. Pearce most a történtek miatt akar elégtételt venni. Főleg a túlélés által vezérelve Pearce elkezdi lenyomozni a tetteseket. Játékmenet Járművek A Ubisoft több, mint 60 járművet ígért, önálló fizikával a ''Watch Dogs''ban. Az autók az apró sportautóktól a nagy és nehéz kamionokig terjednek. Nem csak szárazföldi járművek lesznek elérhetőek; hajókkal is lehetséges lesz elméletileg a közlekedés. Szemben a szóbeszéddel, nem lehet majd repülőt irányítani. Fegyverzet Bár a Profiler Aiden könnyne használható fegyvere, a fejlesztők megerősítették, hogy több mint 30 fegyvert fog szerepelni a játékban. A fegyverek és lőszereik meegvásárolhatóak a fegyverbolzokban vagy elvehetőek a halott ellenfelektől. Előfordul a kis kézifegyvertől az 50-es keliberű mesterlövészpuskáig minden. Többjátékos mód Fejlesztés Marketing Kiskereskedelmi kiadások Dedsec Kiadás= *Egy 23cm-es Aiden Pearce Figura *Steelbook™ *DEDSEC Kiadás Gyűjtői doboz *Watch_Dogs Művészi könyv: olyan művészi munkák és illusztrációk, amik megihlették a játékot *Az eredeti zenei listája a játéknak *Watch_Dogs térkép, Chicagóról *4 beállítható gyűjtői kártya: fedezd fel a Watch_Dogs ikonikus karaktereit, és növeld a valóságon keresztül *3 beállítható exkluzív jelvény *3 hozzáadott végigjátszható küldetés, ami +60 percet ad a játékmenethez - ezek a Palace Pack, Signature Shot és a Breakthrough Pack |-| Igazság Kiadás= *IGAZSÁG gyűjtői doboz *Aiden Pearce sapkája *Aiden Pearce maszkja *Az eredeti zenei listája a játéknak *Hozzáadott küldetés - Palace Pack |-| Uplay Exkluzív kiadás= *Exkluzív Steelbook™ *3 hozzáadott küldetés - Palace Pack, Signature Shot és a Breakthrough Pack |-| Uplay Digitális Deluxe kiadás= *4 egyedülálló kinézet - Blume Agent Pack, DedSec Shadow Pack, Chicago South Club Pack and the DedSec White Hacker Suit *3 hozzáadott küldetés - Palace Pack, Signature Shot és a Breakthrough Pack |-| Special Edition= *Bonus küldetés - Breakthrough Pack Elő rendelői bónuszok Fogadtatás Elő-kiadás Galéria Képek= Watch_dogs_crane_hack.png Watch_dogs_aiden_pearce_takedown.png Watch_dogs_aiden_pearce_steampipe_hack.jpg WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg WatchDogsHacking.jpg 500px-Watch Dogs - Game Demo Video.jpg WatchDogs1.jpg JordyGameplayVideo.png WatchDogsHacking.jpg WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg Watch-dogs-playstation-3-ps3-1340376170-004.jpg Coupe vs Van.jpg Demarco before death.png Car 03.jpg Super Coupe.jpg Older car 2.jpg 704529 20130222 640screen003.jpg |-| Videók= Fájl:Watch Dogs - Story Trailer HUN Fájl:Watch Dogs - Out of Control trailer (Magyar felirattal) Fájl:Watch Dogs Open World Gameplay Premiere Fájl:Watch Dogs - Gameplay Demo - E3 2012 Fájl:Watch Dogs ctOS Threat Monitoring Report Trailer Fájl:Watch Dogs - Open World Gameplay Commentary Fájl:Watch Dogs Exposed Trailer E3 2013 Fájl:Watch Dogs - Hacking Featurette Fájl:Watch Dogs - Dedsec Trailer Fájl:Gamescom Watch Dogs Trailer Forrás http://watchdogs.wikia.com/wiki/Watch_Dogs Kategória:Játékok Kategória:Valóság